User talk:Merrell/Archive1
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Romance page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 21:23, 27 February 2010 Reverts While I can't speek for Silverstrike, I reverted you edit because how can you get screenshots for a character that is in a BOOK? As to Silverstrike's revert, it was probably because we are having problems with the armor template, see Talk:Colossus Armor page, and the screenshots for it, and he is working on it. Lancer1289 23:12, March 22, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. There need to be images of a character before images of that character can be added to the article. As such, a pictures wanted tag on a page for a character whose only appearance is in a novel is beyond pointless. And criticizing someone else for removing a tag that was so obviously pointless is, to quote your prior comment, "not cool". SpartHawg948 01:46, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :: Sorry, did not see the whole article, just saw that it did not have a pic and I added the template. Will pay more attention next time. SpartHawg, I there is a difference between criticizing someone and criticizing an action someone carried out. I still think that many people here need to learn to use that nice little edit summary box so confrontations like this could be avoided, and n00bs like me won't whine "why?". Merrell 20:38, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I agree that edit summaries need to be used more often, and that use of edit summaries could have prevented this. But it's also true that in situations like this, it's beneficial to show some grace and tact when approaching the other user to find out why they undid your edit. Starting off by calling another users actions "not cool" implies that they did something wrong and puts them on the defensive. After all, it didn't become a "confrontation" (your word) until confrontational language was used. It's only a confrontation if at least one party wants to make it into one. SpartHawg948 20:44, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::Very true, but still, there are much worse things I could have done. Merrell 20:47, March 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::And there are much worse things Lancer could have done than not use an edit summary. I'm not trying to start a fight here, just trying to point out that maybe it's not the best idea to point out faults in others when, in this situation, both parties could have done things better. While "many people here need to learn to use that nice little edit summary box so confrontations like this could be avoided", many people also need to learn to phrase their initial posts on other peoples user pages more diplomatically. SpartHawg948 22:31, March 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This is why I hate my tendency to not use emoticons. There is no sense of tone in text alone, so I may come off as argumentative or instigating, but my intentions are not malicious. There's an example right here! I seem to be coming across as argumentative but I am only trying to end the conversation without anyone's reputation being sacrificed in the slightest. Merrell 00:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) RE: Quarianmerc.png The file you inquired about recently appears to be simply be an altered version of an existing image (File:Prazza.png). Note the identical stance and the quarian female in the background. SpartHawg948 01:59, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ah, thanks. I wanted to see that purple quarian! --Swooshy 02:13, December 9, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem. For some reason, as soon as I saw the picture, I though: "Isn't that Prazza?" Turns out the answer is 'sort of'. SpartHawg948 02:14, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Purple Prazza's place is on my profile! --Swooshy 02:27, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Videos Please note that I have deleted the video you uploaded per the "No Videos" clause of the Community Guidelines. Basically there are a few reasons we don't allow videos with the biggest being "it falls under not depicting Commander Shepard on the wiki to keep it universal". If you have any questions then fell free to ask. Lancer1289 03:54, January 13, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry, I didn't realize that using Wikia's video embedding uploaded the video. I'm working on another OGG file for it, though, so there will be something there. --Swooshy 03:58, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Template So is there any reason you created a new template, e.g. , without discussion? Templates are never created without discussion and if you have to create them for testing purposes, then they should be in your user space. Right now it is taking up the mainspace. Lancer1289 21:47, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :I wasn't aware that templates could be put in userspace. Could you move it for me so I don't screw it up? Thanks in advance. --Swooshy 21:49, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Since it would be moving it into your user space I just need your permission, in written form. The statement above just isn't enough for me. I know it sounds like a technicality, but considering user spaces can't be modified by anyone without the permission of the user who's user space it is, I do need your permission. Lancer1289 21:52, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :::Check your talk page. Mani thanx! --Swooshy 21:55, January 27, 2011 (UTC) ::::It is done: User:Merrell/Sandbox/AudioBox. I had a mixup on the template thing. To call it, just type and enter the necessary information. At least that is how it works with me and my experience. Lancer1289 22:00, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Moving Pages Please note that pages are only moved in certain circumstances, usually with discussion first, and moving a forum page just to put that the voting is open in the title is not one of them. This is inconsistent with how the forum has worked in the past, as a voting section is just opened and voting continues as necessary when people want to voice an opinion. As such I have moved the page back because of the reasons I listed above. Lancer1289 20:05, February 6, 2011 (UTC) :Alrighty then! BTW: Voting has been open for about a week. Will you vote please? --Swooshy 20:08, February 6, 2011 (UTC) Mass Effect: Genesis Post Don't make an incorrect post stating it's gonna be on 360 and pc eventually with an invalid source, post facts, bioware and ea has not confirmed and 360 and pc release of genesis, it's exclusive to ps3 because they will not get the first game, stop making fake rumors drag on. :The administrators and respected members of this site reverted the page to this: http://masseffect.wikia.com/index.php?title=Mass_Effect:_Genesis&oldid=181046 :I just changed the "will" to "may", to try to mediate. --Swooshy 00:07, February 15, 2011 (UTC)